zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.8-Tabitha's Secret
"Tabitha's Secret" is the eighth episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '8.1 THE RETURN' Louise and Saito return to the castle on horseback. As they go through the gate He ask where is everybody. Saito is so happy he squeeze Louise. Louise yells at him to stop touching where you should not be touching. Saito being Saito say it so flat he couldn’t tell. He tells himself ah oh and she elbows him hard in the ribs and he falls off the horse. Louise tell him a lot of the students are off on holidays. Saito is on the ground face down. They come to a carriage and Kirche and Tabitha are standing next to it. Louise asks are you guys going away. Just then Kirche see Saito and runs up to him and gives him a big hug. Of course with Kirche Saito face is buried in Kirche boobs. You know Louise is peeved at Saito. Kirche tell Saito she sorry that she hasn’t seen him in weeks. Saito can hardly talk. Kirche tells Louise she is going with Tabitha to her estate for vacation. Kirche jumps into the carriage and off they go. Saito say to them have a nice vacation just then Louise kick him in the head and says what great vacation. '8.2 THE CARRIAGE RIDE' Kirche says it so serene and ask Tabitha why she was not happy. Tabitha just continues reading her book. Kirche making small talk says she didn’t know she was studying abroad too. Kirche ask why she decided to studying abroad. Kirche says it more like her parents were just sweeping away their problems. Tabitha looks up. Kirche continues she was a problem back home and she was kick out of school. Kirche says her parents didn’t what her hanging around and it wasn’t good for their image. So they tried to marriage off to some old man. I meat you got to be kidding. The carriage stops. A farmer talks to the driver and then tells them the river is over flowing and they need to take the high road. '8.3 BACK IN LOUISE ROOM' Back in the room Louise is mad and is yelling at Saito to get things clean up and wash her clothe. Saito with a basket of clothe trudging out the door. Outside he is talking about even though he is being loaded with work its does seen to be relaxing. Then he hears Montmorency and Guiche talking in the courtyard. Guiche is saying it all misunderstanding and she says she has hear that too many times before. She complaining she doesn’t think she had any feeling for him or ever had any. Montmorency walks away mumbles Guiche will get his and then meets up with Saito. She asked thought Louise went home for the holidays. Saito tells her she here. Then Guiche catch up with Montmorency and says please stop let me explain. She tells him off and goes into a castle door way with Guiche following behind trying to explain. Saito say thing never change. '8.4 THE POT' He looks across the court yard and see something shining by a wall. On closer look it was a very large pot. The chef comes out and Saito ask what with the large pot and he tells him it was a pot put out side to be thrown away. Saito ask him if could have it and the chef says great anything mine is yours. Saito move the pot to a corner of the court yard behind some bushes. The sword tells him if he was a noble he could moved it with magic in no time. It asks what he going to do with it and Saito said wait until tonight. '8.5 THE CARRIAGE' The road Kirche looks out the side window and you see a town flooded with about 10-15 foot of water. Kirche notice a sign. It was entrance to the Gallian royalty castle. Kirche ask Tabitha is she Gallian royalty, but Tabitha keep on reading. They are standing in front the Gallian castle doors. The butler is waiting at the doors. He welcomes Tabitha. Inside Kirche sits down and she ask Tabitha if she can sees her father the king. Tabitha shakes her head no and tells Kirche to wait here. Kirche was surprise and says ok as she watches Tabitha goes through the double door out of the room. The butler comes in puts cup tea on the table. The butler introduces himself as the butler of the Orléans family. Kirche introduce herself as the daughter of the Von Zerbst family. He says he didn’t know that little Charlotte was going to bring a friend with her on holiday. Kirche ask him is Tabitha real name is Charlotte. '8.6 THE DOUBLE DOOR' Tabitha is standing in front of the some double doors. Then she knocks. She enters a very large room with very little furniture in the room. She walks over to a chair in front a window. There sit a gaunt looking woman holding a little rag doll and staring out the window. Tabitha kneels next to her and tells her hello and I just came back from school - mother. '8.7 WITH THE BUTLER' The butler asks Kirche Charlotte calls herself Tabitha while in school. Kirche tells him she doesn’t talks about herself or her family. He tells her Tabitha was sent to school by her uncle to study. He explains the uncle was the younger brother of the late king. That he was murdered and since she is a very close friend he was going to her a very personal story. '8.8 DOUBLE DOOR ROOM' The mother is yelling at Tabitha are you royalty, are you going to kill my little Charlotte like you kill my brother. '8.9 BUTLER STORY' The second bother was the smarter and a better mage of the two brothers. When the father the king died five years ago the palace was divided between the two brothers. Tabitha father was murder and the older brother became the now king. Joseph was put in as the king to keep any challenge from the daughter for the throne. The daughter was Charlotte. The butler continues with telling of a castle ball. At the ball mother and daughter were having a grant time. A waiter gave Charlotte a glass of water to drink. Charlotte takes it as mother is looking around the room and a sees in the shadow a sinister person is smiling. She grabs the glass of water and drank it. It was lace with water magic. In anybody who drank it, it induces insanity. And that became public knowledge and the person responsible was convicted. Her mother sacrificed her life to save little Charlotte. '8.10 THE ROOM' The mother is yelling at Tabitha we didn’t what the throne and leave her little girl alone as she hold the doll very tightly. She throws a spoon at Tabitha. Mother talking to the doll my dear Charlotte nobody will take you away. The Butler explains the doll is the same doll her mother gave to her but now the mother holds on to it and calls it Charlotte. No more attempts were made on the grand lady but Charlotte was sent on impossible missions. She was sent on many missions but she always manages to finish the mission. Seeing that they couldn’t get rid of her they sent her to school in another county. Kirche say they did it to get rid of their problem. Charlotte comes into the room. Kirche goes over to with a caring eye and tells Charlotte maybe we should get rid of the journey trail dust. '8.11 THE CASTLE' You see Montmorency making a potion. Next you see Saito sitting in the very large pot of warm water taking a bath at night. He says Japanese people need a good bath. He is remembering old Japan. He kind of sink/slide under the warm water. After he is under water you see Siesta about 20 feet away walking with a tea tray. She sees the pot with the fire under it over in the corner of the court yard. She walks over to take a look at it. Just then Saito pop out the water and she falls back on the ground. She breaks the tea pot and spills some the tea on her clothes. She asks what he is doing in the pot. He tells her this is the way the Japanese take baths. You see a shot in the water to see he is standing on wooden planks so he doesn’t get burned on the bottom. She is surprised and asks she would like try it. Saito jokingly ask come on in and says in a lower voice just kidding. She says oh really and starts stripping. Saito turn around in a surprise and she was there nude. She says it is dark and nobody around and she trusts him not to do anything funny. '8.12 A TABLE IN THE COURT YARD' Montmorency is sitting at the table with a candle light. She pulls a bottle out of her coat just them Guiche surprises her from behind. She tells him she wanted him for tea because the moon was so beautiful. '8.13 BACK AT THE POT' Siesta clothes hanging on a little wood frame drying. You see Siesta getting into the pot hot water with Saito. Saito is sitting with his back to her and is surprise that she got in with him and is nude. She says she can let her clothes dry while in the water. She says he shouldn’t blush so much because it is embarrassing her. It’s alright to look over here because it’s dark and all the steam. He turns around and they kind of laughs. Siesta says she likes this way of taking a bath. Is this the way they take baths in Japan. Saito tells her he like this better than the steam baths they have here. She wants to know more about his country. There only one moon and there no mages. You can about anything with electricity and machines. Siesta says one moon and no mages. I think Saito is making fun of me because I’m from the country. '8.14 BACK TO THE TABLE' Guiche is giving a line to Montmorency on how the two moons would have to leave from embarrassment after see her beauty. Montmorency giving him the fish eye thing he says this to every woman. He tries to make his move but Montmorency interrupts him and wants to have a drink first. She is about to pour the bottle when Guiche notes someone coming out of the courtyard door. Montmorency sees Louise walking across the courtyard. Louise is mad because Saito hasn’t come back yet. She makes her way across the courtyard and sees the large pot and Saito and Siesta. '8.15 THE WATER IS GETTING HOTTER' Saito is talking about airplanes that fly through air. Louise sees Siesta is nude in the water. He is talking about trains and cars. Louise stops and turns around and walks away. Siesta tells Saito it sounds like stories her grandfather use to tell. He asks her about her grandfather. She tells him he has passed away, but the stories he was from some other place and had just fallen out of the sky. Saito started to say is that what happen to him when Siesta stands up in front of him to his surprise and he turns around and turns red. She thanks him for the talk and the bath and it was fun. She gets dressed and she says the most she liked about it might be just be you. She turns red and trots off and he is surprised. '8.16 LOUISE ON THE WAR PATH' Louise is walking back to the room and is muttering to herself, was that some sort of secret meeting they are having and nude and everything. She stops and asks herself why she is sneaking around. He is a familiar after all. Back to Guiche and Montmorency he is still giving his lines and going in for the kiss, but Montmorency stops him so they can take a drink. He gives these lines that she is so beautiful he has forgotten his manners and starts to pick up the glass. Montmorency yells out look up in the sky a nude woman flying through the air. Guiche is frantic looking in the sky and she dumps the bottle of potion into his glass. Just then Louise shows up at the table. Guiche starts to tip the glass when Louise grabs the glass from him and drinks it down to Montmorency surprise. Louise puts the empty glass down and walks off to the courtyard door. '8.17 LOUISE ROOM' Saito returns to the room. Louise is sitting on the bed. Saito explains he finally got a real bath. Louise is perturbed at Saito being out so long. She start out how is trying to put something over his master and the drug is starting to kick in. Her face is starting to turn red and eyes are at half mast and the room is starting to move. Saito is wondering what wrong with her. Louise gets up and staggers over to Saito and complain that he has left her all alone and how could he do this when she so in love with him and start to cry. Saito is in total shock. There a knock at the door and the door slowly opens and Montmorency peeks in. Montmorency says I was afraid of this and Saito afraid of what. '8.18 THE TABITHA BED ROOM' Kirche is sitting in a chair looking at Tabitha and remembering the dinner. The Butler brings in a tray with an order from the king for a task to do. The Butler asks Tabitha when she has to leave. Tabitha says tomorrow night. The Butler wishes Tabitha well. The Butler leaves and Kirche tells Tabitha she is coming along. Tabitha tells her it is dangerous, but Kirche will not hear of it and Tabitha agrees Kirche will be coming along. Back to the room she reflex on she going to help a friend and then Tabitha starts to talking in her sleep. She yelling mother don’t drink that, don’t drink that. Kirche move over to Tabitha and holds her. Tabitha relaxes and stops talking. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.7-Louise's Part-Time Job|'<< Full 1.7 Louise's Part-Time Job ']] - ''' Full 1.9 Louise's Change of Heart >>''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1